


El único gran enemigo - The only great enemy

by shieraseastar03



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASoIaF, Castles, Empire, Essos, Imperio, Time Travel, descripción, paso del tiempo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieraseastar03/pseuds/shieraseastar03
Summary: Descubriendo ruinas antiguas que harán reflexionar al protagonista sobre el legado de tiempos perdidos hace ya mucho - Discovering ancient ruins that will end up with the main character reflecting on the legacy of times lost long ago.





	El único gran enemigo - The only great enemy

El sol estaba en lo alto como un dios fuerte, poderoso y brillante que iluminaba el Cañón Khasrae. Bajo su luz, la tierra escarpada ascendía el mismo cielo, su color rojizo y anaranjado como un amanecer contrastaba con el azul brillante del cielo que se extendía por encima de aquel vasto pero maravilloso valle. Las nubes, blancas como la espuma de mar, parecían adornar aquel bello paisaje, sus formas difuminadas mezcladas con el poderoso y luminoso azul del firmamento que cubría el mundo. 

 

Levantó una mano para cubrirse la frente del sol antes de mirar hacia arriba, hacia el gran puente de piedra dorada que ascendía tan alto como las montañas mismas. Blancos pájaros danzaban a su alrededor, ajenos a la maravilla que se encontraban sobrevolando. Antaño había sido un puente majestuoso, ahora meramente era una ruina corroída por el tiempo, su único gran enemigo, él único invencible. 

 

Bajo sus pies, el suelo rojizo y polvoriento daba paso al río, azul como el mismo firmamento. En sus cristalinas y brillantes aguas nadaban todo tipo de peces, coloridos como las más caras joyas que una reina pudiera poseer. Sin embargo aquellos peces eran libres para nadar, no pertenecían a nadie, eran los dueños de su propio destino. Nadaban bajo una perfecta copia del cielo que los cubría, las ruinas y las nubes, todo ello se encontraba reflejado en las frescas aguas y no parecía que aquellos peces se encontraban nadando en un río, sino que estaban volando en el cielo, tocando las esponjosas nubes con sus aletas, sus colas moviéndose a través de las ruinas que alguna vez albergaron la más importante de las civilizaciones.

 

Miró atrás por un momento para memorizar cada detalle del abrumante paisaje que lo rodeaba. A su izquierda las sombras negras y grises cubrían las rocas como una tormenta que se disipaba al encontrar la luz dorada que provenía del sol, justo en la mitad del puente. Y precisamente fué en la mitad del puente donde su mirada se posó, donde la sombra se fundía con la luz, donde la majestuosidad se entremezclaban con los vestigios ruinosos de un pasado que alguna vez fué glorioso.

 

¿Quiénes habrían sido los encargados de diseñar aquella maravilla arquitectónica? ¿Quiénes habrían sido los trabajadores que hicieron posible que aquella obra de arte, aquel símbolo se mantuviera en pie durante tantas centurias? ¿Quiénes habrían sido los primeros en cruzarlo? ¿Cómo serían sus vidas, tantos siglos atrás? ¿Qué sintieron cada una de esas personas al crearlo, construir o cruzarlo? ¿Sabían que aquel puente sería mucho más que un paso? ¿Sabrían aquellos viajantes, nobles, arquitectos, obreros que aquella obra maestra cambiaría por siempre el curso de la historia?

 

Pero, ¿que quedaba ahora de aquellos ciudadanos que cruzaron el puente, aquellos que lo diseñaron, aquellos que lo construyeron? ¿Qué quedaba de aquellos gobernantes que poseía el palacio en la cumbre, de la dinastía que lo habitó alguna vez?   
  
  


Polvo rojo y brillante que se lleva un viento besado por las sombras, las sombras del tiempo que borraban toda huella del pasado, dejando sólamente paso al futuro. Un futuro en el que aquel puente, aquellas vidas, aquellas historias, que alguna vez supusieron el inicio y el fin del mayor imperio jamás conocido, ahora eran sólo polvo de ruinas una vez hermosas y sombras que cubrían el rojizo valle. Todas aquellas voces ahogadas por el viento, llevándose el amor, la ira, la guerra y la paz con él.

 

Pero ese el el poder del tiempo, un dios más temido que cualquier otro, la fuerza más poderosa, capaz de devorar todas las cosas. Desde aves a bestias o flores. Roe el hierro, muerde el la roca, derriba las altas montañas y seca los mares. Da vidas, sega otras. Crea historias y acaba con otras. Mata reyes, arruina ciudades y derroca imperios.

 

Bosques y océanos, ciudades e imperios, guerras y paz, campesinos y reyes. Todos ellos importantes, todos ellos olvidados. Quizás alguna vez cambiaron la historia pero la historia los ha olvidado. 

 

Lo único que siempre prevalecerá por encima de todas las cosas es el tiempo, lo que seguirá modelando el mundo cambiante, un mundo que nunca volverá a ser el mismo pero el único testigo, será el tiempo.


End file.
